Field of the Invention
The described technology relates generally to a display device. More particularly, the described technology relates generally to a 3D display device realizing a 3D image.
Description of the Related Art
In general, people recognize a stereoscopic effect physiologically and experientially. In three-dimensional image display technology, a stereoscopic effect of an object is produced by using binocular parallax, which is a primary factor in recognizing a stereoscopic effect at a short distance. Stereoscopic images are viewed by a stereoscopic method involving wearing of spectacles or by an autostereoscopic method not involving wearing of spectacles.
Among others, as an autostereoscopic scheme, there are a parallax barrier scheme and a lenticular lens scheme. The lenticular lens scheme disposes images corresponding to a left eye or a right eye on a focusing surface of a lens and separates images into the left and right eyes of the user according to the directional characteristics of the lenticular lens, and the user recognizes them when the user observes images through the lenticular lens, such that the user recognizes the 3D images.
In this case, the 3D display device of the lenticular lens method further includes a color filter to realize a color of the 3D image, and the conventional 3D display device includes the color filter and the lenticular lens, thereby the entire thickness of the 3D display device is thick and it is difficult to realize a slim 3D display device.
Also, in the 3D display device of the conventional lenticular lens method, by sequentially disposing the color filter and the lenticular lens on the display panel displaying a 2D image, when the display panel, the color filter, and the lenticular lens are respectively aligned, an error is generated such that the 3D image displayed from the 3D display device may deteriorate.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.